


i-Laer Ann

by Lasgalendil



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Sindarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Completely singable Sindarin translation of 'The Long Song' from The Rings of Akhaten, sure to please both Ringers and Whovians alike!</p>
            </blockquote>





	i-Laer Ann

 

 

**i-Laer Ann**

 

Sedho, maethor nîn

Sedho, i-dass gîn telannen.

Cuio. Echuio. Echuio.

No i-goll cuil hêb in-aich gîn.

Hebo in-aich gîn.

Echuio. Echuio.

Cuio. Echuio. Echuio.

No i-goll cuil hêb in-aich gîn.

Hebo in-aich gîn.

Echuio. Echuio.

Cuio. Echuio. Echuio.

No i-goll cuil hêb in-aich gîn.

Hebo in-aich gîn.

Echuio. Echuio.

Hebo in-aich gîn.

Echuio. Echuio.

* * *

Literal Translation:

_The Long Song_  by Murray Gold from  _Doctor Who The Rings of Akhaten<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GoVLhUxhdSw>. _ I can't print the lyrics here due to copyright, but they're easily found via search engine—or, better yet—on YouTube with the tune of the accompanying song.

Even More Literal Translation:

The-Song Long

 

Rest, my warrior

Rest, the-task-yours [is] finished

Live. Awake. Awake.

May it be the cloak [of] life keeps the-bones-yours.

Keep the-bones-yours.

Awake. Awake.

Live. Awake. Awake.

May it be the cloak [of] life keeps the-bones-yours.

Keep the-bones-yours.

Awake. Awake.

Live. Awake. Awake.

May it be the cloak [of] life keeps the-bones-yours.

Keep the-bones-yours.

Awake. Awake.

Keep the-bones-yours.

Awake. Awake.

No One is This Effing Literal Translation:

No Sindarin reconstruction is perfect, as there are no native speakers (or the Professor) to tell us whether our most educated and agreed upon hypotheses are correct. Reconstructions marked with ®. Find more <http://www.realelvish.net/reconstructed_sindarin.php>.

i (article, definite, singular) the

Laer (n; singular) song

Ann (adj; singular) long

®Sedh-: (v; stem) becomes *sedho (v; imp.). "to be quiet, to be still" [This reconstructed verb stem was created by David Salo for  _The Fellowship of the Ring_  movie, and can be found in Gandalf's command to the winds at Caradhras. From the stem SED-, 'rest, peace'.]

maethor (n; singular) warrior

nîn (pronoun; first person possessive singular) my, mine

tass (n; singular) mutates to *dass due to following the definite article. Task

gîn (pronoun; second person familiar possessive singular) your, yours

®Tel-: (v. stem) becomes ®*telant (v, past personless analgous form modeled off of mel-), becomes ®*telannen (v, perfect passive participle). "To be done/ to be finished" [This reconstructed verb stem was created by dreamingfifi of realelvish.net from the stem TELE. The questionable conjugation is my own.]

Cuia-: (v; stem) becomes *cuio (v; imp.) "to live"

®Echuia-: (v; stem) becomes *echuio (v; imp.). "to awake" [This reconstructed verb stem was created by dreamingfifi of realelvish.net from the stems ET+KUY+Â.]

Na-: (v; stem) becomes *no (v; imp.) "to be, to let it be so"

coll (n; singular) mutates to *goll due to following the definite article. Cloak

Heb-: (v; stem) becomes *hêb (v; third person singular present tense) "to keep, to retain, to keep hold of, to not give away or release"

in (article, definite, plural) the

®Ach: (n. singular) *becomes aich (n. plural). Bone. [This reconstruction was created by dreamingfifi of realelvish.net from Queyna 'Axë'.]

Heb-: (v; stem) becomes *hebo (v; imp.) "to keep, to retain, to keep hold of, to not give away or release" 


End file.
